


Dear Ella

by Miradipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Harmony - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradipity/pseuds/Miradipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Büyülü bir kitap yüzünden masallar arasında dolaşmak zorunda kalan Hermione, bu hikayedeki prensi diğerlerinden daha iyi tanıyordu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Ella

**Author's Note:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2c/4e/8c/2c4e8c6e4ae5835ef1119864f4f8a255.jpg

 

_♪ Rogers + Hammerstein's Cinderella (Original Broadway Cast) - Cinderella Waltz_

 

 

 Hermione gözlerini açtığında kendisini devasa büyüklükte bir şatonun önünde buldu. Gözlerin uzanabileceği kadar tüm alanı kaplayan bu şatonun etrafında köylüler keyifle dans ediyor ve şaraplarını tokuşturuyorken içerideki prensler ve prensesler burunları havada tavırlarla sohbet ediyorlardı. Daha içeriye girmeden bunu biliyordu çünkü bu onun ilk balosu değildi. Ancak sonuncusu olması için dua etti. 

 Aslında Hermione'nin hikayesi oradaki herkesten daha farklıydı. Çok çok uzun zaman önce sihirli bir kitabı açmasıyla birlikte içindeki tüm hikayeleri gezmeye başlamıştı. Kimi zaman, hayatının bir noktasında birisinin onu kenara çekip yaşayacağı bunca olayı ona önceden anlatmasını dilerdi. Ve eğer başına bunun geleceğini bilse, o kitaba el sürmeyeceğini adı gibi biliyordu. Bu dünyada sihri onunla değildi ve bu onu her daim tetikte olmaya zorluyordu. Her girdiği hikayede bir bölüm yaşayıp diğerine atladığı için o kadar yorgundu ki, her ne kadar bu düşünce onu rahatsız etse de Uyuyan Güzel olmayı dört gözle bekliyordu. Kitabın son sayfasına gelmek de hiç fena olmazdı elbette. Ama en çok da bu kitaptan kurtulduktan sonra yazarını bulmak için sabırsızlanıyordu. Onunla edecek bir çift lafı vardı.

 Bu sefer kim olduğunu görmek için üstüne baktı. Buz mavisi elbisesinin eteklerini hafifçe kaldırıp ayakkabılarına baktığında hangi hikayede olduğunu çözmesi uzun sürmedi.  _"Camdan ayakkabılar, harika..."_  diye geçirdi içinden ancak yine de bir şey söylemeden şatoya doğru ilerledi.

 Şatonun geniş kapılarının önünde açılmasıyla birlikte kendini büyük balo salonunda buldu. Arka fonda çalan piyano sesiyle mutlu olmak için kendisine biraz zaman tanıdıktan sonra yüzüne burada olmaktan zevk aldığını belli gösteren bir ifade oturttu ve herkesin kendisini rahatça görebileceğinden emin olduğu anda merdivenleri ağır ağır inmeye başladı. 

 Aşağıya vardığında kuzgun siyahı saçlı prensin ona uzatmış olduğu eli tuttu. Prens başını kaldırdığında zümrüt yeşili gözleriyle karşılaştı ve nefesini tuttu. _"Oh, Harry"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Şimdiye kadar gezdiği hikayelerde bambaşka prenslerin elini tutmuştu ancak ilk defa vücuduna yayılan elektriği hissetti. Gözlerini ondan ayırmadan bekledi. Nihayet, ilk önce Harry konuştu. 

 "Böyle bir güzelliği şatomda ağırlamaktan onur duyuyorum. Bana isminizi söylerseniz eğer, dans etmekten büyük bir zevk duyacağım bu güzel bayanın kim olduğunu öğrendiğimde beni çok mutlu etmiş olursunuz." 

 Hermione, tuttuğu nefesini yavaşça bıraktı ve boğazını temizledikten sonra rolüne uygun bir şekilde konuştu. "İsmimi vermek bu gecenin büyüsünü bozmaz mı majesteleri? İzin verin, bu gece isimsiz bir prenses olarak burada bulunayım." 

 Bununla birlikte Harry hafifçe gülümsedi ve eğilerek Hermione'nin eline bir öpücük kondurdu. 

 "Bunlar ne kadar hoş sözler... Bir o kadar da sıra dışı. Eğer benimle dans etmeyi kabul ederseniz, sizi daha yakından tanımak isterim."

 Hermione'nin başıyla onaylamasıyla Harry bir eliyle elini tutarken diğerini de beline yerleştirerek onu dans pistine yönlendirdi. 

 Harry elini belinden çektiğinde, bir daire çizerek onun kollarına geri döndü ve çalan şarkıyla birlikte dans etmeye başladılar. Etrafındakilerin bakışlarını üzerinde hissedebiliyordu. Bu yüzden adım kaçırmamak için kendini dansına odakladı. 

 İnsanların da farklı ayrıntılara sahip olabileceğini şimdi daha iyi biliyordu. Harry'i iyi tanıdığını düşünürdü hep, oysa şuan her ne kadar sadece bir masalı yaşasa bile, gördüklerinin sadece bütünün bir parçasından ibaret olduğunu keşfetmişti. 

Harry'nin ona yaklaşan adımları neredeyse kalbinin içinden geçti. Bunun gerçek olamayacağını bilse bile bir an için etraflarında uçuşan periler olduğunu gördü. Gözlerini yumdu ve kendisini dansın son dakikasına bıraktı. Ayakları bulutların üzerinde gibi hareket ediyordu. Kalbinden geçenler rüyalarında gerçekleşiyorsa eğer, şuan düşler denizinde yüzüyor olmalıydı...

 ***

 Bütün bir gece boyunca onları izleyenlerin bakışları altında dans edip sohbet ettiler. Yaşadıkları anların dürüstlüğü içerisinde birbirlerine söyleyebilecekleri tek şey gerçek bir bağa sahip olduklarıydı. Hermione dilinin ucuna gelen kelimeleri geri itti. Ucunda ölüm yoktu, ancak kaybedeceklerinin riski onu her zaman bir adım geri itmişti. 

 Birlikte dans pistinden ayrılıp sonbaharın son parıltılarının yayıldığı sokakları izlerken çok fazla zamanının kalmadığını biliyordu. Gözleri şehrin meydanındaki büyük saat kulesine takıldı ve büyük kadranın on ikiye vurmasına sadece beş dakikanın kaldığını gördüğünde dudaklarını ısırmaya başladı. Bir an önce buradan uzaklaşmak zorundaydı. 

 Ellerini kendisininkilerin içerisinde hapsetmiş olan Harry'e son bir kez daha baktı. Büyüleyici bir prensti, her zaman olduğu gibi. Her ne kadar üstünde bu hoş elbiseler ya da yüzünü kapatan bir maske olmasa da onu her zaman bulacağını biliyordu.

 Harry'nin ona doğru eğildiğini gördüğünde kalbi kulaklarında çınlıyordu. Dudaklarının birleşmesine sadece saniyeler kala çalan çanın sesi onu tüm rüyalarından çekip aldı. Yüzünde üzgün bir ifadeyle hızla geri çekilip koşmaya başladı. Arkasındaki şaşkın prens onun gittiğini fark ettiğinde merdivenleri yarılamıştı bile. Bu hikayenin nasıl bittiğini bildiği için bir ayakkabısını merdivende bıraktığında yüzüne hafif bir gülümseme yayıldı. Prensinin onu bulması için dua ederek ormana doğru yol aldı. 

 ***

 "Külkedisi, bugün kileri temizleyeceksin. Tek bir toz görmek istemiyorum," bakışlarını genç kadının üzerine dikti ve parmağını tehdit edici bir şekilde sallayarak konuşmaya devam etti "yoksa sonuçlarına katlanırsın."

 Hermione dişlerini sıkarak üvey kardeşlerinden olan Pansy Parkinson'a baktı. Ancak bir şey söylemeden başını salladı ve yerde duran su dolu kovayı alıp kilere doğru indi. 

 Büyük kapağın üstüne kapanıp kitlenme sesini duymasıyla birlikte telaşla kovayı bırakıp kapağa vurmaya başladı. Üvey kardeşlerinden gelen kıkırdama sesleri onu gerçekten zorluyordu.

 "Temizlik bittikten sonra seni çıkartacağız. Bu yüzden acele etsen iyi olur, Külkedisi." 

 Hermione Pansy'nin alaycı ses tonunu yakaladı. Buradan çıkmak zorundaydı. Yukarıdan gelen ayak sesleri onların uzaklaştığını gösteriyordu. Hermione dudaklarını ısırmaktan neredeyse kanama noktasına getirmişti ancak yine de gözlerine dolan yaşları daha fazla tutamadı. Kendini merdivenlere bıraktı ve elleriyle yüzünü kapattı. Uzun zamandır bu kadar dolduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Ancak Harry ile geçirdiği gece onu sınırlarına kadar zorlamıştı. Bu zamana kadar ağlamadığına şaşırdı. 

 Kilerin uzanamayacağı kadar yüksekte olan küçük ve tek penceresinden gördüğü kadarıyla birileri gelmiş olmalıydı. Sadece atların ayaklarını görebilse de en az üç kişi olduklarını kafasında hızlıca hesapladı. 

 Ardından sesler içeriye taşındı ve birlikte yaşamak zorunda kaldığı üç cadalozun birden telaşla koşturmaya başladığını fark etti. Birisinin "majesteleri" diye konuşmaya başladığını duyduğunda kalbi hızla atmaya başladı. Harry buradaydı, ve bu hikaye mutlu sonla bitmek zorundaydı.  

 Hızla merdivenin sonuna kadar koştu ve kapağı zorlamaya çalıştı. Lanet olası kilit o kadar kuvvetliydi ki bu şekilde kıramayacağını fark ettiğinde Harry'nin adını seslenmeye başladı. Onu duyarsa eğer...Buraya gelmek zorundaydı. O aptal ayakkabıyı ayağına geçirmek zorundaydı. Her ne olursa olsun. 

 Pansy'nin mutsuz bir şekilde "Biraz daha kalmak istemez misiniz majesteleri?" dediğini duyduğunda fazla zamanının kalmadığını biliyordu. Bu yüzden hızla etrafına baktı ve yerde duran su dolu kovayı fark etti. Hızla ona doğru koştu. Ardından da içindeki suyu boşalttı. Tırmanabileceğinden çok daha yüksekte olan pencerenin altına geçti  ve beklemeye başladı. Planının başarılı olabilmesi için doğru zamanı tutturmak zorundaydı. Eğer çok erken veya çok geç kalırsa başına neler gelebileceği düşüncesini beyninin gerilerine iteledi.

 Atların sesi yavaş yavaş kulağına gelmeye başlamıştı. Güneşin batışı onun yararınaydı. Bu sayede daha pencerenin altına yaklaşmadan onları görme şansı elde etti ve tam o sırada kovayı sertçe fırlatıp camdan dışarıya çıkmasına sebep oldu. Üstüne yağan camlardan kaçınmak için kenara kaçtı ve kendisini korumaya çalıştı. Ürkmüş atların sesini duyduğunda bunun son şansı olabileceğini bildiği için sesinin çıktığı kadar bağırdı "Buradayım! Yardım edin, buradayım!"

 "Neredesin?"

 Harry'nin ürkmüş sesini duyduğunda kırık camların üstüne basarak pencerenin altına geçti. Güneşin son ışıkları yüzüne yansırken gözlerini kırpmak zorunda kaldı ve bağırmaya devam etti.

 "Aşağıdayım, kilerdeyim, yardım edin!"  

 Pencereden sarkan Ron'un başını gördü ve onu daha net görebilmesi için birkaç adım geri çıktı. Ancak ayaklarının altındaki kırıklar orada olduklarını ona hatırlatmışlardı ki acıyla yüzünü buruşturdu. 

 Ron'un başını geri çekmesiyle birlikte telaşlansa da "Majesteleri, aşağıda birisi var." demesiyle birlikte eve doğru yönelen ayak sesleri içini rahatlattı. 

 Parmak uçlarına basmaya çalışarak merdivenin başına oturdu ve ayaklarının altındaki cam kırıklarını temizlemeye çalıştı. Her bir parçayı çekip çıkartırken acısına değil de yukarıdan gelen tartışma seslerine odaklanmaya çalışıyordu. Nihayet birisi kapağın kilidini açtığında görebildiği son parçayı da çıkarttı ve başını yukarıdan gelen ışığa doğru çevirdi. Harry'nin ona yardım etmek için aşağıya indiğini gördüğünde bakışlarını ondan çekmedi. Onu hatırladığına dair bir belirti yakalamaya çalıştı ancak emin olamadı. 

 "Size yardım etmeme izin verin." demesiyle birlikte Hermione'yi kucağına aldı. Düşmemek için refleksif olarak kollarını onun boynuna dolayan Hermione, merdivenleri çıkarken tek bir kelime etmedi. Nihayet ışığa çıktıklarında Harry'nin askerlerinin, ki yanındaki iki kişinin Neville ve Ron olduğunu fark etmişti, üvey kardeşlerini ve üvey annesini başka bir odaya kapattığını ve kapılarında nöbet tuttuklarını gördüğünde derin bir nefes aldı. Sonunda her şey yoluna girmek üzereydi. 

 Harry onu odanın ortasında duran koltuğa yavaşça bıraktığında kendini zorlayarak boynuna doladığı elleri çekmek zorunda kaldı. 

 "Sizi oraya kapatmaları barbarlıktan başka bir şey değil. Aile içi problemlere karışamam ancak benden yardım istediğiniz takdirde elimden gelen her şeyi yapacağımı bilmenizi isterim Bayan..." 

 Hermione Harry'nin gözlerinin içine baktı. Ağzının içini kemirmeyi kesmezse yara olacağını biliyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı. Artık hikayedeki görevini gerçekleştirmesi gerekiyordu. 

 "Ella..." 

 Eğer Harry'i bu kadar iyi tanımasaydı yüzünün kenarında oluşan küçük gülümsemeyi kaçırabilirdi. 

 "Bayan Ella..." diye devam eden Hermione'yi ayağa kaldırmamak için kendisi dizlerinin üstüne çöktü ve gözlerini ondan bir saniye bile ayırmadan genç kadının elini tutup dudaklarına götürdü. 

 Tam ayağa kalkacağı sırada Hermione'nin ona "Majesteleri..." diye seslendiğini duydu. Doğrulduktan sonra merakla tek kaşını kaldırdı ve konuşmasını bekledi. 

Hermione yere dikerek hızlı hızlı konuştu "Eğer izin verirseniz bende ayakkabıyı denemek isterim." 

 Harry'nin şaşkın suratı yavaşça umutlu bir ifadeye büründü ve Ron'un elinde tuttuğu camdan fanusun içindeki ayakkabıyı özenle aldı. Ardından Hermione'nin yanına dönüp birkaç dakika önce yaptığı gibi tekrar eğildi ve genç kadının ayağını alıp ayakkabıya doğru uzattı. 

 Ayaklarının altında kalan cam kırıkları Hermione'nin canını yakıyordu ancak dişlerini sertçe sıktı ve ayakkabının tamamını giydi. Gözlerini Harry'e kaldırdığında mutlulukla parlayan bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. Hafifçe gülümsemeye ve acısını saklamaya çalıştı. Harry ayağa kalkmadan önce ayakkabısını çıkartmayı akıl etti ve bununla birlikte nihayet derin bir nefes alıp o da ayağa kalkmak için kendini zorladı. 

 Harry'nin onu kucaklayıp mutlulukla kulağına "O sendin." diye fısıldamasıyla yüzündeki gülümseme yayıldı. Geri çekildiklerinde ona eğilen Harry ile karşılaştığında kendisini uzun süredir beklediği öpücüğe bıraktı. Dudakları birbirlerine değdiğinde vücuduna yayılan garip hissi fark etti. Bunun gerçek aşkın öpücüğü olduğunu bir şekilde biliyordu. 

 Ayrıldıklarında Hermione karnındaki hissin aşk romanlarında okuduğu kelebekler olduğunu düşündü ancak birden bire her şeyin kararmasıyla birlikte yere düştü. Gözlerini yeniden açtığında yeniden evinde olduğunu fark etti. Etrafına şaşkınca bakınırken yerde son sayfasının açık olduğu kitabı gördü ve üstünde yazan cümleyi okudu

  _ **"Ve sonsuza dek mutlu yaşadılar."**_

 


End file.
